


Christmas in July

by LadyChef



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Champagne, Christmas, Fluff, July - Freeform, Love, M/M, More Fluff, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James chose a mission that kept him from his first Christmas with Q, So he finds a way to be forgiven after several months of not being forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in July

It was July and Q had still not forgiven James for taking a mission at Christmas. James had tried many ways to get his forgiveness but Q was having none of it. Oh they still loved and shared their flat but in the back of his mind He knew that Q was stewing over being left alone for their first Christmas.

He sat at the table as Q fixed them both a full English; it had been over 36 hours since they had both eaten. He watched him move about the kitchen with his always graceful form. Q looked so calm and lovely to James, with his bed ruffled hair and slim form still in his t shirt and pyjama bottoms. James sat there wearing only his pyjama bottoms, he realized after a while that Q preferred him that way, so he could utilize the heat that radiated from his chest in bed. 

Q turned and smiles at him; James winks at him. They ate silently for a bit then James wipes his mouth and looks at him.  
“Love...It's July, do you think I could be forgiven now for Christmas?” Q's hazel eyes narrowed then he forked a piece of ham and before placing it in his mouth he shrugs and says.  
“No.” James sighs loudly and Q continues to eat. His appetite gone he takes his plate in the kitchen but first he leans down and kisses Q's cheek, receiving a thank you from his love. 

He cleaned up Q's mess silently and thanked Q when he brought in his empty plate. He stood behind James and wraps his arms around his large torso and places soft kisses between his scarred shoulder blades. James closed his eyes and leaned back into Q. He whispered in his ear.  
“James...want to go out or back to bed?” Q more than emphasized the word bed, and it made James smile. He turned and pulled Q into his arms; then leaned in and kissed him deeply. Q wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned when James lifted him up. He swiftly wrapped his legs around his waist as James carried him to their bedroom. 

The walls were painted a soft reddish brown with the duvet and bed covers in a dark ocean blue with dark furniture. It was an eclectic sense of colors but it brought them peace. James gently set him down on the bed then joined him, pulling him tight against his body. Q mewled and whimpered when James slid his hand down into his pyjama bottoms to cup his rounded ass. He pressed soft kisses along Q's jawline and up to the spot just under his ear. Q began to rub against him and softly purr. Always made James smile to hear Q sound like a cat. 

He pushed down those bottoms then his own; Q kicking his off then pushed himself against James so their cocks would rub together. Q pulled back and smiled at him then leaned in taking bites of his neck and collar bone and digging his nails into his back.  
“Mmmmm Nash...don't stop!” Q worked his way down his chest, and lavs his tongue over each hard nipple. Taking bites of his hard pecs. James slid his fingers into his dark curls. Q's tongue worked its way down slowly, teasing and tasting each hard ab muscle. Q loved how muscled James was and he knew James loved his body as well. He always told Q how much he loved how lithe he was and willowy. 

When Q finally got to his golden thatch of hair; James was quite hard and leaking. Q breathed him in then lapped his tongue over the tip, tasting his pre cum. James moaned and tugged on his hair.  
“Nash...take all of me... let me watch you!” Q winked at him as he took his cock in his hands and slowly pulled back the foreskin, he looked up and smiled when he saw James watching him with lust in his eyes.  
Q smirked then lowers his mouth over his cock and takes him deep. James moaned laying back on the pillow. Hearing that Q began to suck deeply on him, taking him fully, feeling his cock against the back of his throat. The moans coming from James were exciting him, so he ramped up his sucking. James's moans were coming louder, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath. 

“Kings.. yes...yes... Oh bloody hell Nash!” James couldn't help it he bucked up into his mouth meeting Q as his mouth came down. His fingers gripping his hair a bit tighter. Q was sucking so hard he thought he might pass out, so he pulled up with a pop and looked at James. When he growled at Q in lust he felt a shiver go down his spine. So he got up and positioned himself for James, shoving his ass up in the air and licking his lips. James almost came seeing that. 

James got the lube from the drawer and moved behind Q; squirting the lube against his hole, Q moaned and arched his ass up further. Using two fingers; James gently thrust them in and scissored them to open his love up. 

Q was moaning and grasping the sheets thrusting his ass back towards James. He could see that Q was hard and leaking but he ignored his cock, wanting him to beg.  
“James...please, please fuck me...I need your hard cock.” James pulled his fingers from him.  
“Such a filthy mouth on my boyfriend.” Roughly he pulls Q back against him so he could feel how hard his cock was. Q was whimpering and begging James to fuck him. Slowly James pushed himself into his hot hole sending Q over the edge. He was writhing and pushing back against James. 

James loved it when Q was this hot, he acted like a rent boy and James loved it. As he thrusts into his tight hole; he slapped his ass hard causing Q to cry out. 

“Oh God yes...harder, fuck me harder.” Q was begging hard now and driving his ass back towards James. The sounds of skin slapping together was loud, James gripped his hip with one hand, the other was in his hair tugging on his head. 

“Yes Nash...my hot slut, fuck me with your ass...give it all to me...MINE!” He grunted with each hard thrust into his lovers ass. Q moaned that he belonged to James. Swearing that he loved him and his cock. 

Q leaned up against James and began stroking his cock, it only took a few strokes and Q was cumming on the sheets. Tightening his muscles on James's cock. 

“Jaaaaaaaaames...oooooh Goodddd...I love you.” He started to fall forward but James held him up and drove himself deep and hard into his ass then came inside his hot body.  
“Nash...Kinnnnngs, your fucking tight ass...love you so much.” They both collapsed to the sheets, sweaty and breathing hard. When Q whimpered, James rolled off of him and lay back in the sheets. His muscled chest shining with sweat and rising and falling with each deep breath. Q slowly turned over to his back and slid himself over to James. 

Q climbed up atop James and lay his head on his chest, letting his heartbeat soothe him. James slid his fingers into his hair, caressing him. 

“I love you Nash...am I forgiven now?” Q lifted his head up and rested his chin on his hands then smiled.  
“No.” James laughed and rolled him into the sheets and began to tickle him.  
They fall off the bed laughing. Helping each other up they go shower and clean up.  
After leaving the bath and drying off Q's mobile goes off. James rolls his eyes and walks to the kitchen as Q runs over and answers it. Wasn't much longer that Q walked into the kitchen fully dressed, James turns and scowls at him.  
“No Nash...this is our day!” Q pouts and moves closer to his naked lover and slides his arms around his neck then kisses him.  
“Well...so was Christmas.” Q kisses him again then winks before turning and leaving the flat. James yells out.  
“I'll remember this...be home before 8pm.” Q yelled back he would do his best. James huffed out and opened the fridge and groaned. Of course they have no food, no one shops. He wondered if he should just order it online but decides he needs some air, so he gets dressed.  
It was windy and a bit cloudy out so James only wore a light jacket. He ignored most of the shops he past till one stood out with their window feature. James just stilled in his tracks.  
“Of course...this is perfect.” He heads inside and talks to the saleslady intently, she scolds him when he says his reason for the incident. He pays and leaves the store whistling and heads to the grocer and a few other shops.

James takes a taxi home because he bought way too much to just carry home. He begins to decorate the flat and fix a proper meal. He rings up Q and asks when he is coming home. Q tells him in an hour and asks if he should pick up some takeaway. James says no, telling him he already went to the store, Q said he loved him and would be home soon. 

He looks out the window and sees Q approaching the building, the anticipation is great but he holds it all in. When Q enters their flat he drops his things in surprise.  
The whole living area is decorated like Christmas. The tree was lit with lights and ornaments, the mantle had candles and garlands, Q could hear holiday music playing softly in the background, James stood there smiling.

“What have you done...it's amazing.” Q let his coat fall off and walks over to the tree; touching a few of the ornaments and smiles even wider seeing presents sitting under it. He turns to James and has the most beautiful look on his face, James could have sworn he looked about 12 years old, so he went over to him and took his hands in his own. 

“I know I let you down at Christmas...and I am sorry about that. I was heading to the grocer and saw this window display. The shopkeeper is American and she said that some stores in the states do a Christmas in July sale...Well I bought her whole display after she chastised me for the reason for wanting it. I love you Nash and I apologize for leaving you alone that day. Q felt tears come to his eyes and wraps his arms around his neck and gives him a deep kiss. James holds him close, savoring Q's kiss.  
Q pulled back and looked towards the kitchen, he let James go and heads in there and screams in joy.  
“Christmas pudding!..Turkey...Brussel sprouts, you even made a trifle?” He turned and smiled at James. “You did all this for me?” Leaning against the door jam he only nodded. Q felt tears come and launched himself into James's arms. 

After eating they both lay in front of the fire by the tree. Only the lights of the tree were on. Q couldn't take his eyes off of it. James kissed the back of his neck as his hand slid under his shirt to touch his warm skin.  
“Can I open a present?” James nodded and moved his hand so Q could reach one. He sat up and crossed his legs and smiled at James, who winked at him. He tore open the shiny red paper then the box. His face instantly lit up as he pulled back the paper.  
Inside was a vintage Dr. Who Dalek. Q was beside himself when he turned to James.  
“I saw it and knew you would love it, so I bought it for you.” Q gently placed it back in the box then leaned down and kissed him.  
“I love it and I love you.”  
James touches his cheek. “Open another Nash...they are all for you ?  
“Really...what about you?” James grinned then placed his hand under Q's shirt.  
“Oh...I have plans for my gift later in our bed.” Q blushed and kissed him again then reached over to get another one of the boxes. Inside this one was a dark gray Burberry cashmere scarf. Q rubbed it against his cheek and moaned.  
“So soft...I love it.” James took it from his hands and placed it around Q's slender neck. Then leaned up and kissed him.  
“Beautiful.” He blushed and smiled at James. Leaving the scarf on he pulls a really large box and opens it. He find another box but its a bit smaller, when he opens it he finds yet another box. He looks at James and huffs then opens the last box and finds one more small box inside. James sat up and took the small one from the others.  
“Nash...I bought this for you to give you at Christmas but I had to go on the mission.” He opened the box at showed Q what was inside. It was a gold wedding band. Q cried out in shock, putting his hand to his mouth.  
“I love you Nash and I am asking if you will marry me?” James's ice blue eyes were hopeful.  
“I want to make it official and love you till my last breath. You are the reason I come home, say yes and make me very happy.” Q let the tears fall and moved to James as he nodded.  
“Yes.. oh yes... very much yes!” James took his hand and slid the ring on, it fit perfectly. Q hiccup as the emotions spilled from him. James pulled him to his lap and kissed him passionately. Q looked up at his man as he placed his hands upon his face.  
“I love you so much...and, you are forgiven.” James laughed aloud and rolled them so that Q was laying atop him.  
“Thank you Love.” They lay there by the fire just kissing till James gently laid Q down and got up.  
“Be right back!” He rushed into the kitchen, Q took that time to be a little mischievous. James reached into their fridge and pulled out the bottle of Champagne they were saving for something special and he figured this was good enough a reason to open it. He got the two flutes from the cabinet then headed back to the living room and almost dropped the bottle when he saw Q. 

Q was laying there naked with some of the wrapping paper laying across his lap with a bow on it from one of the presents. He was laying against a cushion with a smile on his face. James tossed the bottle and flutes to the couch and pulled off his jumper and kicked off his shoes.  
“Champagne can wait... I have a present to open!” Q laughed melodically as James shucked off his jeans and pants and moved to lay down with Q. They kissed then James opened his present. 

End.


End file.
